


Obéissance

by LaFrenchQ



Category: French Actor RPF, Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFrenchQ/pseuds/LaFrenchQ
Summary: Yann a des vues sur l'un de ses invités... Et il est prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Source d'inspiration : Quotidien du 23 novembre 2018.
> 
> Cela fait un certain temps que ce pairing me trotte dans la tête... Comme j'ai décidé de faire une petite pause dans l'écriture de "Une Vie Ordinaire", j'en ai profité pour écrire ce petit OneShot.  
> Et j'avais envie aussi d'explorer un nouveau terrain (check the tags !).
> 
> Le monde manque cruellement de fics avec Alexandre Astier ! Cet homme respire le sexe ! (Oops, maybe that's just me ^^)
> 
> Précision : Yann, dans cet OS, n'a aucun lien/aucune relation avec Martin ou Raphaël ;)
> 
> Comme toujours, merci à ma Chachoutte d'amour <3333
> 
> Bonne lecture à ceux qui voudront bien me lire ;)
> 
> ***

Alexandre regarda l’animateur en face de lui.

On lui avait pourtant dit que Yann draguait ses invités mais il avait balayé ces insinuations d’un revers de main.

Cependant, maintenant qu’il était sur le plateau en face de Yann, ces insinuations avaient l’air étrangement vraies. Ces yeux gris-bleu qui le fixaient à la fois intensément et malicieusement quand il se lançait dans des explications...  ces petites rides au coin des yeux, ce sourire uniquement à son intention… tout ça lui relevait doucement les zygomatiques. 

_Mon petit Yann… tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t’attaques._

Une fois l’enregistrement de l’émission terminée, quelqu’un proposa à Alexandre de venir boire un verre avec l’équipe. Fidèle à lui-même, celui-ci râla qu’il avait autre chose à faire mais accepta. Yann se mêla à son équipe et tout ce beau monde se dirigea vers l’Apollinaire. 

La conversation allait bon train : tout le monde était fan de cet homme sarcastique toujours au bord de l’exaspération mais qui, d’un sourire ou d’une réflexion bien placée, savait remettre chacun à sa place ou dans sa poche, c’est selon.

Une fois dans la brasserie, l’air de rien, Yann choisit stratégiquement sa place à côté de celle d’Alexandre. Il se demanda si le comédien se teignait les cheveux, lui qui n’avait que de rares cheveux blancs au milieu de sa toison noire... Surtout que son voisin de banquette avait le même âge canonique que lui. 

Subrepticement, Yann écarta les jambes et son genou alla toucher la cuisse de son brun voisin. Les coudes appuyés sur la table devant lui, Alexandre ne sembla pas réagir au manège qui se jouait en dessous, si ce n’est peut-être par un léger soupir. 

Yann n’hésita que quelques secondes : il posa sa main sur la cuisse proche. Alexandre cilla mais ne tourna pas la tête de son côté.

Yann caressa. Sans appuyer, tout en légèreté. Mais sans ambiguïté. Alexandre se redressa et s’adossa à la banquette derrière lui. Il ne fit aucune geste pour enlever la main sur sa cuisse.

Yann bénissait la table qui, de par sa taille, permettait de cacher aux yeux de tous ce qui se tramait. Sa respiration s’accéléra. Comment allait réagir son voisin ?

Alexandre ne bougeait pas. Il était en pleine discussion avec Lilia sur son dernier film et semblait totalement absorbé par son interlocutrice et son sujet. Le cœur de Yann battait la chamade. Être si proche d’Alexandre, le toucher, le caresser même (un fantasme longtemps refoulé), faisait monter l’angoisse.

Soudain, une main se posa sur la sienne. La saisit et la serra avec force. À faire mal. Yann retint un cri de douleur et voulut retirer sa main. Mais celle d’Alexandre l’en empêchait. Yann se dit qu’il était peut-être allé trop loin. Il se demandait comment se sortir de cette situation lorsque la main sur la sienne se fit caressante. _Tiens donc…_

Yann était incapable de se concentrer sur les conversations qui l’entouraient, contrairement à Alexandre qui plaisantait toujours. Puis la main le lâcha.

\- Bon c’est pas tout ça, bande de branleurs, je dois partir.

Concert de protestations.

\- Si si. Pas la peine de me supplier ou de me payer. Je vous laisse à vos bières, même pas dignes d’être pissées.  

Alexandre se leva. Puis se tourna vers Yann.

\- Barthès, ramène-toi. J’ai un truc à te dire.

Le cœur battant, Yann suivit le comédien.

***

 

Une fois sur le trottoir, à l’écart du restaurant, Alexandre se tourna vers l’animateur et le prit par le bras un peu brutalement :

\- A quoi tu joues Yann ? Ça t’arrive souvent de tripoter tes invités sous les tables ?

Yann mit quelques secondes avant de réagir, déstabilisé par cette main qui lui serrait violemment le biceps :

\- Ça n’avait pas l’air de te déplaire pourtant.  

Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage du comédien :

\- Audacieux, hein ? J’aime ça…

Alexandre lâcha le bras de son interlocuteur.

\- Aurais-tu connaissance d’un endroit tranquille où on pourrait aller ?

Yann répondit sans faillir :

\- Chez moi. Ce n’est pas très loin d’ici.   
\- Vas-y, je te suis.

Ils marchèrent d’un bon pas dans les rues parisiennes. Mille pensées agitaient l’esprit de Yann mais il se refusait à les écouter. Pourquoi se poser des questions sur le passé ou le futur ? Il fallait vivre le présent. Pas de banalités, _no small talk_ comme dirait Martin, mais direct au but.

Yann avait envie de ça. Et apparemment Alexandre aussi. Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine. Une légère tension apparut également dans son jean.

Soudain, il entendit Alexandre rire.

\- Qu’est-ce qui y a ?  
\- Tu caches bien ton jeu toi, quand même…  
\- Moi ? Comment ça ?  
\- Avec ton air de ne pas y toucher, tu es un petit dévergondé en fait.

Yann sourit :

\- Je pourrais te rétorquer la même chose.

Cette fois-ci, Alexandre éclata de rire :

\- Ça peut se discuter, effectivement.

Yann eut soudain envie d’embrasser cette bouche aux lèvres charnues surmontées d’une fine moustache. Cette peau mate… ce léger collier de barbe brune… Il se demanda quelle sensation ça faisait de le caresser.

Il n’eut pas à se demander longtemps. Au détour d’une rue, Alexandre jeta un regard rapide autour de lui, saisit le visage de l’animateur entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser presque brutal. Yann fut surpris mais se laissa faire. Il répondit à ce baiser du mieux qu’il put, ouvrant la bouche, permettant à l’homme qui le tenait de loger sa langue avide entre ses lèvres. Il fit jouer sa langue contre la sienne en retour.

Il sentit Alexandre mollir contre lui. Mais celui-ci se ressaisit rapidement et s’écarta.

\- Intéressant.

Un peu étourdi, Yann demanda :

\- Pardon ?  
\- Non rien. C’est encore loin ?  
\- Non, au bout de la rue.

Ils arrivèrent au pied de l’immeuble. Alexandre leva la tête vers les balcons arrondis qui faisaient l’angle du bâtiment.

\- Pas mal.

Yann sourit :

\- L’immeuble plaît à monsieur ? C’est déjà ça.  
\- Ne te fous pas de la gueule.

Mais Alexandre n’avait pas mis trop d’acidité dans sa réplique.

***

 

Yann précéda Alexandre dans son appartement :

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Ah non, ça va, j’ai assez bu comme ça. J’aurais plutôt envie de pisser.

Yann sourit devant la franchise des termes employés.

\- Les toilettes sont par là.

Laissant le comédien vaquer à ses occupations, il alla s'assoir dans son canapé et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa situation. Maintenant qu’Alexandre était là, il allait falloir assumer (assurer ?). La suite des événements était simple, à priori. Sex, sex and sex. Comme dirait Martin.

 

***

 

Alexandre apparut sur le seuil du salon et observa l’homme à quelques mètres de lui avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sans mot dire, il vint s’assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Yann s’agita sous ce regard scrutateur :

\- Quoi ?

Le comédien s’installa confortablement au milieu des coussins et attendit.   

Yann l’examina : encore vêtu de la chemise noire et du jean gris qu’il avait sur le plateau, le comédien s’était mis à son aise au milieu des coussins de son hôte : jambes écartées, bras sur le haut du canapé, il regardait autour de lui avec intérêt.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?  
\- Ton petit chez-toi. Tout m’intéresse, tu sais. L’intérieur en dit long sur son propriétaire en général.  
\- Donc, qu’en déduis tu ?  
\- Hum… C’est très dépouillé ici, trop même... pas vraiment à l’image de son propriétaire en fait. Ça cache quelque chose.

Yann sourit :

\- Ah oui ?

Alexandre le fixait :

\- Oui.

Un silence. Yann força son regard à rester fixé sur celui d’Alexandre pour ne pas descendre plus bas. Vers ces cuisses qu’il avait envie de toucher.

\- Vas-y.  
\- Quoi « vas-y »?

Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, Alexandre secoua la tête, son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Touche-moi.

Yann sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Et un autre quand Alexandre lui prit la main et la posa sur son entrejambe où l'érection ne laissait plus de doute. Le comédien ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il fallait agir.

Yann se laissa glisser au sol entre les jambes écartées du brun. Il décolla son regard des yeux noirs qui le fixaient et se concentra sur sa tâche. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses habillées de jean en face de lui et remonta doucement vers l'érection de plus en plus visible.

 _C’est moi qui lui fais cet effet_.

Du bout des doigts déjà, puis de la main entière, il caressa ce qu’il devinait sous le jean. Une voix gouailleuse lui parvient aux oreilles :

\- Aguicheur…

Yann releva les yeux, cherchant à savoir s’il pouvait aller plus loin. Mais Alexandre prit les devants et en un tournemain, ouvrit son jean. Il allait glisser la main dans son boxer quand Yann l’arrêta :

\- Attends.

Alexandre interrompit son geste. Yann écarta les pans de la braguette ouverte et aperçut un boxer... rouge. Il releva la tête vers le propriétaire de cet accoutrement inhabituel :

\- C’est quoi cette couleur ?  
\- C’est pour attirer les mouches. Et apparemment, ça marche.

Yann éclata de rire. Son rire se calma quand il sentit la main du brun se glisser dans son cou.

\- Que mon boxer ne te distrait pas dans ta tâche surtout…

La main était caressante. Douce. Yann soupira légèrement et sourit en se penchant.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas.

Il souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer et agrippa ses doigts à l’ourlet du boxer.

\- J’ai besoin de ton aide, là.

Alexandre se souleva légèrement et Yann put faire glisser l’ensemble jean/boxer et ainsi dégager l’organe tant attendu. Le sexe sortit de sa cachette et se dressa, presque droit, déjà humide au milieu des poils bruns. Yann en eut le souffle coupé. Vision intéressante. Verge épaisse. Pas particulièrement longue mais qui, par sa largeur, méritait le détour. Largement le détour… Yann se lécha les lèvres.

L’odeur lui faisait déjà tourner la tête. 

Il s’approcha encore, appuya doucement sur le membre pour le faire se coucher contre le bas-ventre de son partenaire. Il se délecta pendant une micro-seconde de cette situation. Situation de pouvoir s’il en est. Pouvoir sur l’homme allongé devant lui, offert. D’un coup de dent, il pouvait… Pfff.. comme s’il allait mettre un coup de dent sur ce bel objet.

Commençant par la base, il lécha, langue à plat sur la verge déjà cramoisie dont le gland commençait à perler. Alexandre soupira. L'érection de Yann, coincée dans son jean, protestait. _Patience. Tout à l’heure._

Yann réitéra son mouvement de langue tout en saisissant de sa main le bel organe. Il insista sur le frein sous le gland.

\- Aaah salaud…

Yann releva la tête en se léchant les lèvres :

\- Un problème ?

La voix un peu haletante, Alexandre le regarda :

\- Non, aucun. Continue.

Yann ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La gorge pleine, il savourait le sperme qui envahissait sa bouche. Il se délecta de ce goût indéfinissable, âcre et doux à la fois.

 

Alexandre observa celui qui s’activait sur son entrejambe. _Le salaud... il sait y faire._ Il rejeta la tête en arrière de plaisir. Machinalement, sa main saisit une poignée de cheveux poivre et sel... et tira.

Yann gémit.

Alexandre ressentit la vibration jusque dans ses doigts de pied. Il donna un coup de rein... oh pas violent mais juste assez pour faire réagir Yann. Celui-ci leva les yeux sans interrompre son ouvrage. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Yann comprit. Il opina lentement du chef. 

Alexandre se retira de la bouche de Yann et se leva du canapé. Yann s’assit sur ses talons, dans l’attente.

\- Enlève ton t-shirt et ouvre ton jean.

Yann s’empressa d’obéir. Son t-shirt alla atterrir sur une chaise voisine. Et son érection put enfin respirer un peu.

Alexandre avait enlevé sa chemise et torse nu, le regardait en se caressant. Yann fit de même à travers son boxer mais :

\- Ne te touche pas. Pas pour l’instant.

Yann enleva sa main. Le brun s’approcha tout près de lui (Yann avait son sexe à hauteur des yeux) et glissa la main contre sa joue.

\- Tu peux rouvrir la bouche maintenant.

Yann obéit. Le membre humide glissa à nouveau entre ses lèvres.

\- Mets tes mains sur tes cuisses.

Yann obéit toujours. Il essaya de se détendre.

\- Et regarde-moi.

Yann leva les yeux. Alexandre le regardait tendrement.

\- Laisse-moi faire, ok ?

Yann cligna des yeux en signe d’assentiment.

Alexandre plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son partenaire et d’un mouvement souple des hanches, pénétra lentement sa bouche. En douceur. Yann arrondit ses lèvres autour de la verge impressionnante qui lui rentrait dans la bouche. Il détendit sa gorge mais nota qu’Alexandre prenait soin de ne pas rentrer complètement. 

Les gestes d’Alexandre furent d’abord mesurés et lents puis peu à peu s’accélérèrent. Un râle lui échappa.

\- Aaah putain…

Yann faisait de son mieux pour garder les yeux fixés sur l’homme qui le dirigeait mais il aurait voulu fermer les yeux et se laisser emporter par les sensations. Alexandre le devina.

\- Ferme les yeux et relax.

Yann obéit à nouveau. Il se rendit compte qu’il aimait obéir à cet homme.

Il respirait par le nez et essayait de maîtriser sa langue, sa bouche pour donner le plus de plaisir possible. Timidement, il fit glisser ses mains le long des jambes d’Alexandre. Il entendait ses gémissements répétés et son érection en souffrait. Les mouvements d’Alexandre étaient réguliers mais sa respiration s’accélérait. Il tenait les cheveux de Yann fermement ; Yann ne ressentait pas de douleur et se laissait mener par les mains qui lui enserraient la tête.

Hypnotisé par son sexe qui rentrait et sortait de cette bouche experte, les yeux écarquillés, Alexandre regardait.

\- Oui… comme ça... putain, tu... hmmm...

Il sentit ses couilles se contracter et ce frisson bien particulier l’envahir. La jouissance était proche. Il fallait demander.

\- Yann...?

L’interpellé ouvrit les yeux. Alexandra se prit en main et recula légèrement, retirant ainsi son sexe de sa source de plaisir. Il vit que Yann le regardait intensément. Il dit seulement :

\- Je vais jouir.

L'homme à genoux devant lui cligna lentement des yeux... un léger sourire sur ses lèvres humides.

\- Vas-y.

Alexandre respira profondément. La main sur son sexe se crispa. Il se rapprocha. Les yeux à demi-fermés, Yann ouvrit la bouche. Alexandre se caressa. Une fois. Deux. Les gouttes de sperme s’enchaînaient maintenant sans interruption. Il approcha son sexe des lèvres entrouvertes. Yann sortit sa langue et lécha.

Ce fut le coup de grâce. 

Tout en continuant à se caresser, une main tenant toujours fermement les cheveux de Yann, Alexandre jouit. Et jouit encore. Sur le visage de son amant. Dans sa bouche. Sur ses cheveux, ses yeux maintenant fermés, ses épaules, son torse, son jean.

Il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter.

 

***

 

Hébété, Alexandre tomba en arrière sur le canapé. Sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement. Le regard au plafond, il essaya de reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits en même temps.

Il avait craqué. Lui qui se félicitait toujours de faire jouir ses partenaires plusieurs fois avant lui-même, il n’avait pas résisté à la tentation.

Il baissa le regard vers son amant d’un soir. Yann s’essuyait le visage avec son t-shirt, toujours à genoux, et, entre ses cuisses, Alexandre vit son érection toujours présente. 

 _Yann_.

\- Yann…

L’intéressé tourna la tête vers lui :

\- Hum ?  
\- Viens à côté de moi. S’il te plaît.

Yann s’exécuta et posa ses fesses à côté du comédien. Alexandre le regarda : échevelé, la bouche rougie, des traces de sperme un peu partout, il était ravissant.

_Ravissant ? Reprends-toi Alex._

Il glissa une main vers la braguette ouverte du jean et caressa la protubérance qui se trouvait là.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse jouir ?

Yann haussa les sourcils :

\- Je ne serais pas contre.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

\- Mais ça risque de prendre du temps...  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- J’ai envie de faire durer les choses…

La main d’Alexandre sur son sexe perturbait un peu les pensées de Yann.

\- Ah oui ?

Le comédien se redressa et saisit le visage de Yann entre ses mains. Il approcha ses lèvres et lécha une goutte de sperme sur sa joue.

\- J'ai envie que ça soit long et bon pour toi… et j’ai envie que tu me supplies…

La tête de Yann lui tournait. Quand la bouche d’Alexandre vint se poser sur la sienne, il avait déjà consenti.

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music : Worakls - _Porto_

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre. Mais, à la surprise de Yann, ils n’allèrent pas sur le lit. Alexandre se mit à ouvrir placards et tiroirs.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ?  
\- Oh rien. Ne t’inquiète pas. Déshabille-toi pendant ce temps là.

Yann enleva son jean désormais taché et son boxer humide lui aussi. Il fit un tour dans la salle de bains et évita de se poser trop de questions sur la suite des événements. Il entendit Alexandre se réjouir.

\- Ah. J’ai trouvé.

Il revint dans la chambre et le trouva avec une écharpe dans les mains.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas…?

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Alexandre l’avait entouré de ses bras et l’embrassait. Il se laissait aller à ses caresses. Puis Alexandre s’écarta et énonça d’un ton qui n’appelait pas de réplique :

\- Assis-toi là.

Il lui montrait une chaise. Une chaise recouverte d’une serviette.

\- Sur la chaise ?

Alexandre le regarda sans ciller.

\- Oui.

Yann obéit. Encore et toujours. Alexandre se plaça derrière lui :

\- Donne-moi tes mains.

Yann comprit et une légère angoisse l’envahit. Alexandre murmura à son oreille :

\- Ne t’inquiète pas.

Le ton d’Alexandre était rassurant. Yann sentit son souffle dans son cou. Souffle qui se transforma en baisers, disséminés de son épaule à sa nuque, agrémentés de petits coups de langue. Yann soupira et se détendit un peu tandis qu’Alexandre lui attachait les mains dans le dos à l’aide de l’écharpe. La main de son partenaire vint se glisser sous son menton et pencha sa tête en arrière. Là, la bouche du comédien se posa sur la sienne tandis que ses mains parcouraient ses épaules et son torse. Yann s’efforçait de respirer calmement. Puis Alexandre vint s’installer en face de lui en souriant :

\- Tu es confortable ?

Yann s’agita un peu :

\- Ça peut aller.  
\- Je vais te bander les yeux, ok ?

La panique saisit à nouveau le cœur de Yann. Alexandre le vit et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant.

\- Fais moi confiance. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te laisses troubler par la vision.

Après un silence, il ajouta :

\- Juste par mon toucher.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il se pencha et appliqua un baiser sur le sexe de son amant qui avait perdu de sa vigueur. Ses lèvres restèrent de longues secondes à cet endroit et Yann ne put empêcher son sexe de manifester son approbation. “Ok”, murmura-t-il dans un soupir. Alexandre se redressa et chuchota à son oreille :

\- Merci.

Il lui banda les yeux. Avec quel accessoire, Yann ne savait pas. Toujours est-il qu’il avait tout prévu.

\- Tu es tellement excitant comme ça...

Les mots d’Alexandre étaient prononcés si bas que Yann les entendit à peine. Malgré lui, son sexe prenait plaisir à cet situation. _Ah le traître._ Il entendit Alexandre bouger en face de lui.

\- Détends-toi Yann… je suis là ; je ne te laisse pas.

Les mots choisis par Alexandre le laissaient un peu perplexe mais le plongeaient en même temps dans une ivresse douce. L’ivresse de l’inconnu. 

Le comédien s’agenouilla devant lui. Yann sentit une main saisir son membre et le serrer délicatement. Le va-et-vient commença. D’abord lent puis de plus en plus rapide. Un pouce passait de temps en temps sur son gland et dispersait le sperme qui commençait à couler. Yann écarta les jambes de plaisir. Une autre main vint effleurer son mamelon. Effet de surprise et de plaisir : Yann gémit.

\- Yann…

La voix douce d’Alexandre l’enveloppa comme une caresse. La main sur sa poitrine changea de mamelon. Yann respirait bruyamment; il s’agita sur son siège, ondula des hanches.

\- Alex…

Une bouche vint remplacer la main sur ses mamelons. En bas, la main quitta son sexe pour aller envelopper son scrotum. Elle massa, fit rouler les couilles délicatement dans la paume. Encore une plainte.

\- Aleex… hmmm…

Puis la main revint sur son sexe et reprit son va-et-vient impitoyable. Yann sentit cette chaleur si caractéristique l’envahir, cette envie qui montait, soudaine, qui démangeait... Dans un halètement, il murmura :

\- Alex, je vais…  
\- Non.

_Non ?_

Yann avala sa salive :

\- Quoi ?  
\- Non, ne jouis pas encore... Yann.  

Alexandre avait dû se lever car sa voix était toute proche. Ses mouvements sur le sexe de Yann s’étaient ralentis mais n’en étaient que plus intolérables.

\- Yannick…

Mon Dieu… ça faisait tellement longtemps qu’on ne l’avait pas appelé comme ça…

\- Yannick, retiens-toi.

Les lèvres du comédien frôlaient sa joue.

\- Pour moi…

A l’aveugle, Yann chercha le contact, la bouche d’Alexandre contre la sienne. Elle lui fut refusée.

\- Pas encore…

Yann tremblait. Il aurait voulu fermer les jambes, les croiser sur son sexe dur comme la pierre, oublier son envie. Mais Alexandre maintenait avec fermeté ses jambes ouvertes. Sans relâche, sa main caressait le membre de son amant, exerçant une légère pression lorsqu’elle arrivait en haut. Yann ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Ses bras, crispés contre le dossier de la chaise, commençaient à être douloureux.

\- Aleeex... s’il... te plaît…

Il entendit son partenaire soupirer doucement.

\- Oui Yann, supplie-moi encore. Je veux t’entendre.

Yann aurait voulu… tellement plus que ce simple contact sur son sexe. Il roulait des hanches sur la serviette ; des gouttes de sueur lui coulaient dans le dos.

\- Je voudrais... je voudrais... je ne peux pas…  
\- Dis moi ce que tu veux Yann ..

Yann se mordit les lèvres jusqu’au sang :

\- Aaaah... Alex arrête ! Laisse moi jouir, je t’en supplie…

La main s’arrêta. 

***

 

Yann comptait les battements de son cœur. Est-ce qu’il était allé trop loin ? Est-ce qu’il avait trop parlé ? Soudain, l’écharpe qui lui tenait les poignets tomba.

\- Lève-toi.

Yann fut désorienté. Il esquissa un geste vers le tissu qui lui bandait les yeux.

\- Laisse.

Alexandre lui avait pris la main et l’aidait à se lever. Une fois debout, des bras vinrent lui enserrer la taille. Il fut plaqué contre un corps nu, musclé et chaud. Une bouche vint se coller à la sienne. Un sexe en érection se frotta au sien.  _Alexandre... oui..._ Les mains de Yann, désormais libres, allèrent s’accrocher au cou, aux épaules, au dos de son amant. Il se laissa fondre dans ce baiser.

Dans un mouvement souple, Alexandre le bascula sur le lit.

\- Alex… Je voudrais te voir…  
\- Pas encore.

Il sentit les baisers d’Alexandre sur sa poitrine puis son ventre et enfin… une bouche humide l’avala. La langue d’Alexandre faisait revenir le plaisir dans son bas-ventre. Yann écarta les jambes pour satisfaire cette langue insatiable. Mais il voulait plus. Il voulait tellement plus…

_Alex..._

\- Alex… j’ai envie...

Un doigt humide effleura son entrée. _Oh._ _Hmmm..._

Yann ne savait pas si c’était le bandeau sur ses yeux ou le trop plein d’excitation mais, d'impatience, il écarta ses fesses avec les mains.

\- Alex, s’il te plaît…

L’intéressé remonta à sa hauteur et enleva le bandeau. Le première réaction de Yann fut de chercher les yeux d’Alexandre. Il lut dans ceux-ci le désir. Un désir si puissant qu’il en eut presque mal. Inconsciemment, il ouvrit la bouche :

\- J’ai envie de toi.  
\- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Tandis qu’il parlait, Alexandre faisait traîner des doigts entre ses fesses.

\- J’ai envie de te prendre et de te faire crier.  

Yann ne songea pas à le contredire.

Alexandre approcha ses doigts de la bouche de Yann :

\- Ouvre.

Yann obéit. Du peu de salive qui lui restait, Il humecta les doigts qu’on lui présentait. Il balbutia :

\- J’ai soif.

Sans rien dire, Alexandre se leva et disparut dans l’appartement. Il revint avec une bouteille d’eau mais ne la donna pas à Yann. Non, il en but lui-même une gorgée. La gorge sèche, Yann le regardait sans comprendre. Le comédien s’allongea à nouveau à ses côtés et vint se coller à lui. Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne et Yann comprit. Il ouvrit la bouche. Et l’eau se déversa.

\- Encore.

Yann était dans un autre monde, un monde où Alexandre Astier étanchait sa soif en l’embrassant. Mais il ne refusait pas. Il acceptait tout.  _Tout ?_

Chaque gorgée d’eau était entrecoupée de baisers langoureux qui ne faisaient que renforcer sa faim, sa soif de sexe. De sexe avec Alexandre. Le seul, l’unique.  _Prends-moi putain !_ Comme si Alexandre avait lu dans ses pensées, il sourit :

\- Pas tout de suite.

Le sexe dur de son amant plaqué contre sa hanche, Yann geignit :

\- Pourquoi ?

Alexandre tourna l’homme vers lui et glissa un bras dans son dos. Il le serra contre lui.

\- Je t’ai dit que ça durerait longtemps.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Alexandre inséra sa main entre eux deux, caressa son sexe tendu par le désir et humecta ses doigts du sperme qui se trouvait là. Puis sa main trouva son chemin entre les jambes de son amant, contourna le scrotum - Yann releva la cuisse - et frôla son entrée. Yann ferma les yeux.

Entre ses fesses, un doigt rentra délicatement.

\- Hmmm…

Yann se mordit les lèvres. Le doigt s’immobilisa.

\- Yann, ouvre les yeux.

L’intéressé gémit et fit non de la tête.  

\- Ouvre les yeux. Je veux te voir quand je te pénètre.

Péniblement, Yann entrouvrit les yeux. Il n’était qu’à quelques millimètres du visage de son partenaire : il pouvait voir ses cils bruns, ses prunelles noires et brûlantes. Les yeux dans les yeux.

Il tremblait. Alexandre le serra plus fort.

\- Yannick...

Yann avait envie de dire « Pourquoi tu m’appelles comme ça? Personne n’a le droit de m’appeler comme ça » mais il n’en avait pas la force. Il était si bien dans ses bras. Le doigt à l’intérieur de lui reprit son ascension et frôla un point sensible. Yann ouvrit la bouche malgré lui et lécha la joue de son amant si proche. Celui-ci répondit par un baiser avide.

Entre ses fesses, un deuxième doigt s’était insinué. Yann sentit l’intrusion et se crispa malgré lui. Contre sa bouche, Alexandre souffla :

\- Détends-toi Yann…

Yann était au désespoir. Effaré, il s’entendit répondre :

\- Je veux ta queue. C’est ça que je veux.

Il perçut le sourire dans la réponse d’Alexandre :

\- Tu vas l’avoir. Laisse-moi faire.

Les deux doigts à l’intérieur de lui massaient. Et Yann tombait. Tombait à nouveau dans le plaisir. À nouveau, il avait envie de jouir. Il ne retint pas les cris qui lui venaient. Cris, gémissements, il ne savait plus. C’était trop bon. De son pouce, Alexandre massait le périnée et Yann n’en pouvait plus. Il voulait toucher. Toucher son amant. Il avança la main vers le sexe d’Alexandre, humide et chaud, et caressa.

\- Oui… touche-moi Yann...

Les doigts de son amant à l’intérieur de lui, le frottement de leur sexe respectifs, leur sueur qui se mêlaient... Douce souffrance... Il avait tellement envie de se jeter dans le vide, de tout lâcher. Dans le cou d’Alexandre, il inspira, lécha la peau à sa portée puis inspira encore. Son odeur. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. _Je te veux Alex._

Les doigts se retirèrent.

Alexandre s’écarta légèrement et observa l’homme pantelant dans ses bras. Il posa ses lèvres sur les paupières baissées et murmura d’une voix douce :

\- Yann... Yannick... tourne-toi.

Dans un brouillard, Yann se mit sur le ventre.

\- Soulève-toi un peu.

Sans comprendre et sans résister, Yann obéit. Alexandre glissa deux oreillers sous son ventre. Tout était en place. Yann sentit l’homme se placer derrière lui, écarter ses fesses. Il était incapable de réagir ; Alexandre avait annihilé toute réaction en lui. Tout son corps était tendu vers une seule et même idée : jouir maintenant, tout de suite. Il sentit le gland de la verge presser contre son entrée et se détendit. Le gland rentra sans encombre. Mais Alexandre n’avança pas plus loin.

Yann commença à gémir.

\- Alex… qu’est-ce que tu fais…?

Sans répondre, son partenaire rentra un peu plus... puis se retira. Yann se souleva sur les coudes et essaya de tourner la tête : "Alex !" Il s’arrachait les cheveux. La sensation était délicieuse mais elle lui était retirée à chaque fois.  _Folie. Folie de s’être embarqué dans cette histoire._  Il retomba sur le lit. Des mains vinrent se poser sur son dos et descendirent sur ses hanches.

\- Calme-toi Yann. Je vais m’occuper de toi.

En guise de réponse, Yann dissimula son visage dans ses bras. Alexandre vint s’allonger sur lui et Yann sentit tout le poids du corps de son amant. Une voix rauque murmura à son oreille :

\- La plaisanterie a assez duré, n’est-ce pas ?

Yann marmonna un « oui » plaintif. Alexandre enfouit alors son nez dans les cheveux poivre et sel et, d’un seul coup de rein, rentra.

Yann cria et se cambra. Brûlure. Et plaisir.

Alexandre gémit.

\- Aaah putain, t’es bon…

Il glissa ses bras sous les aisselles de Yann et commença à pistonner en rythme. D’abord avec retenue puis frénétiquement. Puis il ralentit.  _Ne pas jouir. Ne pas jouir._

\- Alex !

La voix rageuse de Yann le secoua. Il se retira. Et assena une claque sur les fesses devant lui, laissant une marque rouge. Yann eut un petit cri de surprise mais ne protesta pas.  

\- Tourne-toi.

Alexandre enleva les coussins et Yann se remit sur le dos. La respiration haletante, il attendait.

\- Soulève tes jambes.

Yann replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Alexandre s’allongea sur lui et prit à nouveau sa bouche dans un baiser ardent. Il caressa les cheveux de son amant et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu as été parfait, Yann. Tu m’as tellement donné. Maintenant tu vas avoir ce que tu voulais.

Il s’aligna et le pénétra à nouveau. En douceur. Yann soupira. _Enfin_... Il ferma les yeux. Et les rouvrit aussitôt.

\- Je peux fermer les yeux ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr que tu peux. Même si j’aime regarder tes yeux. Tes yeux clairs…

En même temps qu’il parlait, Alexandre donnait, en ondoyant, de légers coups de reins qui faisaient gémir Yann.

\- Tes yeux magnifiques…

Yann se laissait bercer par cette voix et baissa les paupières.

\- Tu es si soumis mon Yann… je pourrais passer toute la nuit à te prendre comme ça, te pénétrer, te posséder… tu es tellement bandant...

Alexandre colla son visage dans le cou de son amant. "Aaaaah putain…"

Yann gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il avait posé ses mains sur les fesses du brun et les agrippaient férocement, comme pour mieux le faire rentrer en lui.

\- Mon petit salaud, tu es... infernal, diabolique… hmmmmm… mais je veux… je veux te faire jouir avant moi. Tu entends ? Tu vas jouir avant moi...

Ce disant, Alexandre saisit le sexe de son amant cramoisi de désir et caressa. Yann sentit l’orgasme monter en flèche à l’intérieur de lui, un éclair de son bas-ventre à son cerveau et il eut l’impression d’exploser.

Un cri déchira l’air. Un cri de jouissance.

Yann s’évanouit.

***

 

Alexandre se retira précautionneusement de son amant et le prit dans ses bras. Il constata avec soulagement que Yann respirait normalement. Il lui caressa la joue.

\- Yann ?

Pas de réponse.  _Voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue trop avec le cœur des gens, mon salaud._

Avec délicatesse, Alexandre allongea confortablement Yann sur le côté et rabattit la couette sur eux. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les caressa.  _Réveille-toi Yann, s’il te plaît._

Au bout d’un temps interminable, Yann rouvrit les yeux.

\- La vache, tu m’as fait peur.

Yann cligna des yeux et regarda l’homme en face de lui.

\- Qu’est-ce qui m’est arrivé ?  
\- Tu t’es évanoui mon canard. Tu nous as fait une belle petite syncope.

Alexandre ajouta avec un petit sourire :

\- Trop de jouissance sans doute.

Yann sourit faiblement mais ne rajouta rien.

\- Tu veux boire ? Manger quelque chose ?  
\- Non ça va. Je voudrais juste… dormir en fait.  
\- Dors.

Yann ferma les yeux. Il ne demanda pas à Alexandre s’il comptait partir. En tout cas, celui-ci ne faisait pas mine de s’en aller. Yann sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, caresser sa mâchoire. Geste doux et tendre. Il ne voulait rien d’autre en cet instant. Il se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

 

***

  
Alexandre regarda l’homme endormi à côté de lui et sourit intérieurement. L’évanouissement de Yann lui avait coupé tous ses effets : il n’avait même pas joui. Mais cela n’avait pas d’importance...

Il prit la main de Yann dans la sienne et laissa le sommeil le gagner.

 

***


End file.
